


Hold On, Hold On

by coloursflyaway



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Honeypot Missions, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times that Harry was jealous and one time he really didn't have to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On, Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> For this sweet little prompt:  
> Harry acquaintances (outside kingsman) get jealous of his younger lover. Eggsy enjoys the positive attention, Harry cant decide between being amused and sending everyone to the hospital.

(1)

„…maybe for dinner? I know this gorgeous little restaurant, they make the best crepe you have ever tasted.” The woman in front of Eggsy has to be a couple of years older than his beautiful boy, has dark brown hair that falls past her shoulders in soft curls, a pair of glasses balanced on her nose.  
She’s quite pretty, and Harry thinks he has seen her before when he brushes past her, walks out of the meeting room.

And really, he can’t blame her for trying; even he can’t help but sneak a glance as Eggsy’s arse just before he leaves the room.

 

(2)

The view drops in a way that, frankly, is quite nauseating, and Harry wonders how Merlin deals with this all day, every day when Eggsy looks up again, far too quickly. It has to have been the fourth or fifth time today, and by now, Harry is feeling a bit dizzy, wonders if telling Eggsy once more to keep his eyes fixed on something, _please_ , would change a thing.  
“Seriously, them pants are the fuckin’ worst”, the young man mutters and Harry can’t help but chuckle; he watched Eggsy put them on today, and both knows how much his boy hates them and how good they make him look. “The second I’m outta here they are goin’ into the trash. I swear.”

“Absolutely not”, Harry comments, and ignores the look Merlin gives him. The other man doesn’t like it when he talks to agents in the field, but this is Eggsy, and therefore, different. “Do you know how much they cost?”  
“Me nerves, that’s what they’re costin’”, Eggsy mutters darkly, tugs on the hem of his jacket, then straightens properly. “So, in, dismantle bomb, out, correct?”

“Yes”, Merlin answers, sends Harry a sharp glance as a warning. “Just, please try to be a bit more subtle than you were in Madrid. I don’t feel like wiping the whole security footage again.”  
“Aww. Gimme Harry back, he never makes me promise things like that.” Eggsy sounds both amused and like a petulant child, and Harry can’t help but grin, especially when Merlin sighs in exasperation.  
“The two of you are going to be the death of me.”  
Harry doesn’t even answer, just snatches the microphone in front of him, says, “Merlin is right though. Please do try and not blow up anything this time.”

He thinks what Eggsy mutters is something like _killjoys_ , but that’s perfectly alright with Harry if it really makes the other reconsider just blowing a hole into a wall because he doesn’t want to pick the lock on the door.  
“So, I’ll just-“, Eggsy says, then stops abruptly and turns around, is met with first a pair of spectacular breasts in a bright red evening gown, then a pretty face that towers over him.  
“Hello”, the woman says, and it takes Harry half a moment to remember where he has seen her before – she’s an actress in some TV show Eggsy likes to watch when they’re too tired to talk, she might play a doctor who occasionally sleeps with her patients.

“Oh, hi”, Eggsy answers, and Harry can see from the way he gets a bit taller that he is straightening himself, most likely smiling in that way that lights up his entire face and a bit of the room as well. “I didn’t see you there and I definitely regret that now.”  
The woman’s red lips curl into a pleased smile, and Harry mutters, “Very good Eggsy.”  
He’s just a little bit proud, because even if Eggsy is his lover, his partner, he’s still his protégé and there is nothing that helps so much when undercover as having a gorgeous woman on your arm who everyone knows.

“I absolutely regret that too”, the woman says with a low, rather alluring voice, and Harry just knows that Eggsy is smiling, can feel it. Because he would be smiling as well.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Eggsy is holding a glass of whiskey while the woman in front of him is sipping champagne, laughing at something Eggsy just said.  
“How come I have never met you before?”, she asks, touches Eggsy’s arm with a secretive smile. “And when can I meet you again?”  
“He’s good at this”, Merlin says and Harry nods in approval. “I should try giving him a honeypot sometime, see how he does.”  
He’s not jealous at all.

 

 

(3)

He’s handsome in a roguish kind of way, looks at Eggsy in a predatory way that _might_ make Harry want to _politely_ tell him to _fuck the hell off.  
_ “As I was saying”, the leader of the Ukrainian mafia says, puts an arm around Eggsy’s shoulder and steers him out of the restaurant, to his car. Harry clenches his fingers around the cup of tea he is holding, thanks God that this is not a honey pot mission; the plan is a nice, clear shot through the head once Eggsy and the target are alone. “I am dying to get you somewhere a bit more… private.”

“As am I”, Eggsy lies straight through his teeth, tilts his head which usually means that he looks up at the other through his eyelashes. Harry imagines a small smile on his lips, his green eyes glittering in the dim light of the street. “I’ve always had a thing for men who know what they want…and how to get it.”  
“You’re going home with the right guy then”, the target says, licks his lips, which Harry presumes should look attractive but makes him look like a slobbering Rottweiler. “I know just what I want.”

“And what would that be?”, Eggsy asks, his voice flirtatious; it sound almost believable even to Harry’s ears. And that although Harry listened to Eggsy flirt with him for _months_.  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard into my mattress that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”  
Harry calms himself down by counting the ways he could beat the target up until he won’t be able to walk ever again.

 

(4)

Back in his days, Harry loved honeypot missions. He liked explosions and fighting well enough, but there was something different, something exciting about a honeypot mission, about the chase and the subtleties, reading your target’s gestures and expressions to make them want you enough to give you everything.  
And, to say it in Eggsy’s words, it always was a good opportunity to get his leg over too, always a bonus when he was still single and hardly able to go out and meet someone outside of work.

Of course, Harry hopes that Eggsy will enjoy his first honeypot a lot less than he did his, but it is fairly clear that Eggsy is very good at what he is doing anyway.  
The young woman in front of him, the daughter of a South American dictator is moaning at every suck of Eggsy’s lips, every kiss the younger man presses to her throat. Harry understands – Eggsy’s lips are even more talented than his fingers, and his fingers are enough to make Harry lose his mind most times.

“Dios mío”, the girl – Veronica? Vitoria? – gasps out, and Eggsy chuckles softly, looks down. Whether he knows it or not, it gives Harry a good look of his boy’s hands on her, one on her waist and the other cupping one of her breast. He squeezes it and Harry doesn’t want to, but he sucks in a sharp breath, sits up straighter. He wasn’t too keen on Eggsy going on a honeypot mission anyway, but insisted on watching the feed with Merlin, even if it made Eggsy call him a creep and his best friend roll his eyes.  
Right now, though, he wonders if he made the right decision.

“Harry”, Merlin says, half a warning and half worried; he knows him well enough to know that while Harry is perfectly fine with a lot of things, this is still hard to watch. Probably knew as much when he even proposed the idea.  
Still, Harry shakes his head and gives Merlin as much of a smile as he can, says, “Ah, it’s alright”.  
And hopes very much that it’s the truth.

In the feed, Eggsy leans down to kiss the girl again, making that tiny, breathless sound that Harry knows so well, something between a groan and a choked breath. It’s the same sound that Eggsy makes when Harry has three fingers inside of him and his cock down his throat; within a second, all of Harry’s attention is focussed on the screen and just that.

The moan mixes with the sound of the kiss, wet and messy, and Harry’s hands might be clenched to fists, might be white-knuckled, but that’s okay, that’s normal, or so he tells himself. After all, this is _his_ boy, the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with, if everything goes according to plan.  
Breathing slowly, he unclenches his fists, calms himself down once more, but only for a few moments.  
Only until the girl pulls back, lips pink and swollen and smirking, sinks down on her knees. Eggsy’s eyes follow her for a moment, long enough to give both Merlin and him a good view of her kneeling in front of the younger agent, unzipping his pants; Harry doesn’t even have to guess what is about to happen.

The boy’s head falls back, and Harry is glad for it, because it gives them a view of the ceiling instead of her, especially when the tell-tale sound of a wet mouth sliding down a hard cock echoes through Merlin’s office.  
And Eggsy moans, loud and long, groans, “Yeah, jus’ like that, babe, oh, that’s good, yes…”  
He sounds like he always does, like Harry remembers him sounding, and that’s the last drop. In all his life, Harry has never been particularly jealous, and yet he has problems breathing evenly now, overwhelmed by the fierce urge to _claim_ Eggsy, make him his again.  
Because this is a side of his boy that only he should ever be allowed to see.

Harry leaves the room without a word.

 

(5)

“Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, that would be all”, Harry says with a mild smile, gets up and watches the others do the same. He has never been too fond of politicians, but unfortunately being Arthur makes dealing with them part of his everyday life; the last government was unpleasant already, but this is even worse, makes Harry yearn for the simple days where he didn’t have to do anything but blow things up, kill people.

Still, he gives the prime minister a smile, because he is, after all, a gentleman, but doesn’t try and exchange any niceties with the man, partly because he thinks it might end with his fist in the other’s face.  
The man lingers for a few more minutes before he turns to leave, or at least tries to – the door is flung open before he can get to it, revealing a slightly dishevelled looking Eggsy, blood stains on his shirt and a missing one of his shoes.  
Harry looks forward to that story.

“Ah, Galahad”, Harry greets with a smile that’s maybe a touch too soft, to fond, but he hasn’t seen Eggsy in almost two weeks. “Back from Moscow?”  
“Yeah. Can I, like, talk to you?”  
He’s fidgety, flushed enough that Harry knows exactly what Eggsy means by _talking_ , but fortunately no one else seems to pick up on it; the prime minister just nods at them, then walks out, most likely expecting Harry to miss how he turns around to sneak a glance at Eggsy’s arse.

 

(+1)

“What, that guy? The old one?” Theresa, one of the new recruits, asks, shocked and almost angry. Harry stops in his tracks, in the doorway of the common room, and just listens.  
The plan was to pick Eggsy up from where he was helping Merlin with the training for the position of Bors, take him out to that small Taiwanese restaurant the younger man likes so much, but apparently Eggsy is still occupied. By his protégé, a pretty girl he met during the training for the Marines, and who Harry _knows_ has a crush on his boy.

“The fuck? He’s… what, seventy?” Crossing her arms, Theresa stares at Eggsy with something close to disgust, which changes her features to something a lot less pretty, more aggressive. Harry might just enjoy the fact a little. “Is he making you do that, like to keep your job, or-“  
“What? O’ course not!” Eggsy is standing with his back to him, so Harry can’t see him, but he still knows just what expression he is wearing, knows that he is looking fierce and angry and protective, his green eyes wild and his jaw set. “What the fuck, Theresa? We’ve been together for years! I _love_ him.”

There is no doubt what they are talking about, and Harry knows that he should either step in or leave and let Eggsy deal with this himself, but he doesn’t; he lingers, because he is curious, and because he is just human, and listening to Eggsy defending him, defending _them_ , is very nice indeed.

“You’d deserve something so much better though”, Theresa says, almost like she was trying to flirt with Eggsy. Like she thinks this will change his mind. She takes a step forward, and Harry half-expects his boy to take one back, but he doesn’t, stands his ground like he was taught to. Harry’s impossibly proud of him. “You’d deserve _me_.”  
She takes another step closer, puts her hands on Eggsy’s shoulders, and this time, the younger man does step back, his whole posture tense, just like it is before a fight, before they spar.  
“Y’know what? I really, really don’t”, Eggsy answers, sounds angry, sounds fierce and determined and, most importantly, confident. “I deserve Harry. Because he was the one who picked me off the fuckin’ streets, because he gave me a chance when no one else would. Because he made me better than I was. Because he _loves me_.”

Eggsy sounds passionate, and Harry loves him so much it hurts, is reminded that he has loved him just this much for years now. Is reminded of the evening when Eggsy confessed his feelings for him the very first time, wouldn’t let Harry speak because he first had to refute every argument there could be against their relationship.  
He had sounded just as passionate, and Harry is fairly certain that the other would have convinced him, if he hadn’t been so head over heels for Eggsy anyway.

Now, Eggsy turns around and freezes for just a second when he sees Harry standing there, then his smile twitch up into a smile, as dangerous as tempting.  
“And I love him back”, Eggsy adds, not even looking at Theresa anymore, as if she had ceased to exist; his eyes are on Harry, who doesn’t look away, although he desperately wishes he knew how the girl looks.  
But Eggsy is walking towards him, looking smug and fierce; if possible, he’s even more beautiful than usual.

As soon as they are close enough to touch, Eggsy kisses him, deep and hard, licking into Harry’s mouth as soon as he opens it, biting and sucking on his lips and tongue. It’s not how they usually kiss, but right now, it’s what they both need, and so Harry puts a hand on the other’s hips and pulls him closer, even allows himself to slide his fingers into Eggsy’s trousers, stroking warm skin and making Eggsy moan softly into his mouth.  
It’s a claim they are putting on each other, in public, in front of everyone.

When he pulls back, Eggsy’s pupils are blown and he is licking pink-kissed lips, and Harry still can’t look away, watches those tempting lips form the words, “Hi, babe. Wanna get outta here?”  
And there is only one answer Harry could give.  
“Certainly.”

 

Two and a half hours ago, Eggsy is pillowed on his chest, naked and slightly sticky with sweat and come. He is drawing patterns on Harry’s chest, while Harry plays with his hair, occasionally dropping a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead, his temple, his shoulder, anywhere he can reach.  
“I love you too, by the way”, he says softly, and Eggsy shifts in his arms, looks up at him with a amused smile playing on his pretty lips.  
“Yeah, babe. I know.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to say hi, send me a prompt, or tell me something nice, you can find me on Tumblr here:  
> [X](http://www.coloursflyaway.tumblr.com)


End file.
